Animalistic
by spazzgirl
Summary: He just couldn't help it, his animal side was getting the better of him. COMPLETE AU. PWP. Naruto's P.O.V. One-shot


**Animalistic**

**Well I decided to write this one-shot because in the author note I wrote after ****The Fox's Master ****that I'd said that I was going to write a one-shot with Naruto being the dominant one. HAHA my lemons will never be the same, because I've been getting a lot of inspirations (giggles like a pervert). **

**I hope that some of you will check out my new story ****A Demon's Season ****reason why I'm going to be advertising that story is because I want other people's opinion about the story. So go check it out, pretty please.**

**Disclaimer: I was never born with the ability to own Naruto, so technically I don't own him**

**Aw man I have too many stories to write, I became such a busy person.**

**Well enjoy**

**Story taken in Naruto's P.O.V**

* * *

My eyes drank in the prey before me; I watched the water glisten on her body as the sun shone brightly. Kami, she was a goddess, her perfect curves, her perfect legs, her well toned stomach, and perfect breast, oh how I'd love to wrap my lips around them. She had no idea that I was watching her, I licked my lips hungrily as I watched her move to get her towel, I got a squeal of surprise as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Ah, we fitted like two pieces in a puzzle, her beautiful body was made for me, and I thank the gods themselves.

"Hello hime," I whispered hotly in her ear, she was already putty in my hands as my seductive side got the better of me.

She hummed softly as she leaned back, "Were you watching me swim?"

I chuckled, ah Sakura was always the observant one, "Mm, I'd say yes, but sorry love you're so hard not to resist."

"I can see that," I loved the way she giggled; it was like being sung by an angel.

I heard her sing as I gently bucked against her, "You're making it me hard dear."

"Oh really," I moaned as she teasingly grinded against my length.

"I'm so tempted to take you here right now," I gently nibbled on her ear.

I felt her nudge my rib playfully, "Naruto, can't it wait."

I let out a chuckle, "You're making it hard to resist if you keep up what you're doing now, I won't be able to stop."

"Naruto," I heard a growl escape her lips, it seems that my Sakura was getting feisty.

My right hand wondered down her toned stomach and towards her lower bikini panties line, my hand went underneath and started massaging her womanhood.

"Naruto," I tried to fight back a moan, after all who, am I to resist such a sexy moan like that?

I heard her gasp as I inserted my middle finger in her, _"Fuck she's tight," _a let out a growl.

Her whimpers filled my ears as he moved down against my finger; I added my index finger she moaned hotly in my ear. My left hand held Sakura's left leg up in the air so I could get more access into her moist cave. Growls rippled through my vest, my dear angel hummed lightly as my fingers moved faster, she cried as she came all of her my fingers, just for me. I took my hand out of her womanhood and licked my juiced covered hand; I brought my hand to her lips.

"Go ahead love taste yourself," I moaned as soon she took my fingers in her mouth. I watched her carefully as she licked my fingers clean like a lollipop, damn what a turn on.

She opened her mouth allowing my fingers to pull out of her mouth; I nuzzled in the crook of her neck, allowing my warm breath spread over her body. I could smell the arousal in the air; I turned her around and crashed my lips against her. So, helpless in my arms as I allowed my animalistic side get the better of me. She responded with her own aggressive kisses, I growled I gently laid her on the soft green grass. We parted from the kiss as a strand of saliva connected out lips, I could see the lust in her eyes, I moaned as I became so turned on. I pinned her arms above her head, grinning at her.

"You know love, your giving me such a hard time to concentrate," I saw a small smile on her lips. "I think I'm going to fuck you senseless."

I used my wind element to untie her bikini top, my body shivered in delight as her beautiful breasts were exposed to me. I looked up at her as I took a nipple in my mouth, I heard her cry in pleasure. The wind carried her intoxicating scent, I couldn't resist, and I immediately ravished her wet womanhood.

"Naruto," she arched her back as my tongue started to explore more of her moist cave.

My lips warped themselves around her throbbing clitoris; my growls send a pleasurable shiver down her spine. I felt her juices flowing into my mouth; I greedily drank it in, besides after all I was a selfish person when it came to my Sakura. I looked at her, that's it I couldn't hold it in, I stripped down naked, I exhaled deeply as I felt the cool wind brush against my warm skin.

I brought my lips against her ear, "Are you ready for me to fuck you senseless love?"

"Yes," I heard her let out a breathless moan.

I smirked and thrusted into her, damn she was fucking tight. I moved in and out of her, my pace getting faster each time, she held onto me as I pounded into her. After a while she and I came at the same time, our juices mixing together.

"Get on your knees," I told her.

As soon as I pulled out, her hands and knees were on the ground, her ass stood right in front of me. I grabbed my length and plunged it in.

"Damn it, you're much tighter in this position," I growled in her ear.

I grabbed the sides of her hip as I fucked her like the animal I was, her moans nearly filled half of the forest, my hands gripped her breasts and kneaded them. She moved back against me, following my motions, I sat on the forest floor with Sakura's back against my chest.

"Naruto," I heard her softy whisper.

"Yes love," I asked her.

"You're really deep," I let out a chuckle.

"Well that's because I want you too." I lifted her up a bit and brought her down on my length.

Her moans filled my ears; I wanted to hear her scream my name out until my heart desire. Sakura began to grind as I thrusted in and out of her, my fingers rolled her nipples between my index and middle finger. I felt her head rest against my shoulders as we began to move against her. I had Sakura back on all fours as I pounded relentless in her; my right hand went to her womanhood and pinched her clitoris. I growled as she cried my name out, but I wasn't down with her yet, I had her on her back as she had her legs up on my shoulders. She dug her nails in my back, I ignored the pain as I fucked her even faster, and sweat began to form on our bodies. I sucked greedily on her breast as I continued thrusting, it was bad enough we were wetting the grass with our juices, but I didn't care at all. I bit her where my original mark was, sending us over the edge, as I pulled out of her; I laid beside her and cradled her against my chest.

"So did you enjoy me fucking you senseless?" I felt her nuzzle against my chest.

"I don't think I can do anything for a whole week," a chuckle escaped my lips. I hummed lightly against her ear. "Naruto."

"Yes love?"

"Next time don't get too carried away with your animalistic side," I laughed softly.

"Yes love."

**END**

* * *

**ROAR, I didn't get inspired by a song (gasp), yep done in Naruto's P.O.V. I just want to try some new lemony things 8D**

**Just like Edward, I had Naruto call Sakura love, because I think it's sweet to call someone who you truly love that. So tell me how you like this story, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Also,**

**Wind797: I'm still working on your one-shot, it's going to take a while for it to be done, but it's almost done. It'll be done by Friday.**


End file.
